Vladimir Desmoulin
"The Bishop said our cause was holy... Holy had nothing to do with it." ''-Vlad Desmoulin'' Biography *'Full Name:' Vladimir Virgil Desmoulin *'Sex:' Male *'Place of Birth:' Unknown, presumably somewhere in Lordaeron. *'Date of Birth:' 12/12 *'Current Residence:' Greymane City, Gilneas *'Age:' 41 *'Eye Color:' Dark Blue *'Hair Color:' Black *'Hairstyle:' Long; two barbaric ponytails that rest either on his shoulers or down his back *'Weight:' 180 lbs. *'Height:' 6' 2" *'Intelligence Level:' Moderate-High *'Known Languages:' Common, Gilnean, Vrykul *'Tattoos/Scars:' Vlad is covered in several battle scars, as he has been a member of several different wars and battles. *'Jewlery:' A simple silver cross amulet hangs around his neck. He also has an engraved wedding ring on his left hand; the ring appears tarnished and old. *'Left/Right Handed:' Right, but ambidextrous when it comes to weapons. *'Style:' Vlad wears very dark clothing. His favorite piece of clothing is his long, black trench coat; the coattails are slightly ripped and torn. He also wears buckled leather pants and boots. Under his trench coat lies a thin leather shirt, and a thick layer of chainmail under that. Vlad also sports black fingerless gloves. *'Personality:' Vlad has little care for anything anymore since his wife died. If you taunt him or tease him, he'll just ignore you; keep it up, and you might find an arrow or two in your neck. After he kills you, Vlad will simply go back to his drink, or quietly exit the tavern, pouring the rest of his drink on your corpse. *'Voice:' Vlad has a strong Russian/Slavik accent. He tends to talk quietly most of the time, but when he yells, it is heard loud and clear. *'Patience Level:' Medium-High *'Optimist or Pessimist:' Pessimist *'Greatest Fear:' Losing his dog Gallagher. *'Biggest Regret(s):' Not being able to save his wife from death. *'Biggest Accomplishment(s):' Leaving Gilneas is a big enough accomplishment for him. *'Family:' Mary Desmoulin (Wife, deceased), Kota Sorrowblade (Close Friend, alive), Gallagher (Dog, alive) *'Marital Status:' Widowed *'Alignment:' Lawful Neutral *'Aliases/Nicknames:' None *'Titles:' Master Marksman, "Dead Eye," Monster Hunter *'Affiliation(s):' The Reapers, Independent *'Occupation(s):' Monster Hunter (which includes, but is not limited to: undead, demons, and Worgen), Hunter, Weaponsmith *'Mounts:' Black Stallion - Oden *'Skills:' Weapons Master (somewhat), trained in Kickboxing, Beast Master, Master Marksman/Survivalist *'Theme Song:' Mother of Mercy - Iron Maiden, Diary of a Madman - Ozzy Osbourne *'Likes:' Solitude or the company of his dog, a good drink *'Dislikes:' Bright light, large crowds, loud noises *'Favorite Color:' Black *'Favorite Food:' Spicy Wings *'Favorite Drink:' Whiskey *'Favorite Music:' None *'Favorite Animal:' Dog *'Religion:' Formerly a follower of the Light; however, he's not so religious anymore. *'Belief in Gods/Godesses:' Yes *'Belief in Afterlife:' Hell - Yes, Heaven - Yes, Purgatory - Yes *'Hobbies:' Drinking, playing with his dog, hunting, playing darts *'Quotes:' "I've walked down the long dark road to ruin. Panic not, I'll die a lonely death, of that I'm certain of..." *'Strengths:' Dead-eye Marksman, skilled weapons expert, agile, strong *'Weakness:' His haunting memories *'Base of Operations:' Sorrowblade Fortress, Duskwood Weapons/Gadgets *The Huntsman- Vlad's signature double-barrelled rifle. This gun is fit with a wicked steel blade along the bottom barrel, and has a custom-made "Dead-Eye" scope on top. *Stakethrower- A black-metal crossbow capable of firing off three stake-sized steel bolts before needing to be reloaded. This crossbow also ranks as one of the most silent killing devices on Azeroth. *Desmoulin Family Claymore- A finely-crafted black claymore, passed down for generations through the Desmoulin family. Though it has seen many battles it still retains most of its newly-crafted appearance, y'know, except for the bloodstains on the blade. *Halberd of the Bloodied Cross- The halberd Vlad used when he fought in the Bloodied Cross, an underground branch of the Argent Dawn. After a heated confrontation with the Cross' Archbishop, Vlad left the Cross, and took his halberd with him. The weapon is stained in the blood of hundreds, and the blade is black with ash and soot. *Nail Bomb- A simple, yet effective, version of the average grenade. Filled with nails, steel scraps and other forms of shrapnel, these explosives are capable of causing massive damage to large groups of enemies. (( Under Construction :P ))﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Human Category:Alliance Hunter Category:The Reapers